


It's Hard To Die (when birds are singing in the sky)

by Kritty



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky's kinda dying and my heart hurts, Drabble, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's falling,  he's arriving, there were birds singing a lullaby, and Steve ...Steve would come.<br/>He was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Die (when birds are singing in the sky)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Title inspired by Terry Jacks' song. I don't own Bucky, I don't own Steve. I don't earn any money with this.
> 
> A/N: #OhThePain   
> The quote at the beginning is almost longer than the drabble but I love drabbles and THAT FUCKING SONG KEPT BUGGING ME AND UGH.

**It's hard to die (when birds are singing in the sky)**

 

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend_  
_We've known each other since we were nine or ten_  
_Together we climbed hills and trees_  
_Learned of love and A B C's_  
_Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees._

_[...]_

_We had joy we had fun_  
_We had seasons in the sun_  
_But the hills that we climbed were just seasons_  
_Out of time..._

  
[„Seasons In The Sun“, Terry Jacks]

 

~~~

 

The massive and braying sound dooming him, breaking him, echoed through the emptyness that suddenly filled his head. There was nothing, his mind was drawing a blank, there was only the distinct knowledge and feeling of

 

...falling...

...falling...

...falling...

 

...and there was no pain, no discomfort whatsoever. Only panic, and Steve becoming smaller and smaller (darn it, they said it was permanent) and hands reaching for nothing. Wind was rushing up everywhere, cold and biting and unforgiving. But still, there was no pain.

_I am falling, aren't I?,_ he thought to himself, while simultaneously realizing that he must be screaming, shouting something, because his throat was starting to hurt. The finding of this made him flinch (or maybe he was just flailing midfall, higher powers knocking him around), since with that particular kind of hurt, he -

he suddenly hit the ground.

And there was nothing, for a long, long while.

Or maybe there was. He would never know later, if he was awake or not. There was water, or maybe it was snow. But it was cold, _so_ so cold, and there was the achingly loud sound of nothingness and emptyness all around him, choking him. He was seeing the world around him drifting in and out of focus, but maybe he was only hallucinating, or dreaming, (or maybe

maybe

he was already dead.)

Maybe he was dead, because there was no pain again, just cold and slight discomfort and there were

birds singing.

Birds in the sky, whistling their song. Or maybe they were ravens. (or vultures)

He stared at the white-and-blue sky above him (or maybe he just couldn't move his head to look at anythingelse), eyes lazily follwing the moving black dots, listening to their song (or cawing).

_I am probably dying, aren't I?_ , he thought to himself, while simultaneously realizing that he was (not) okay with that.  
Steve would come.

There were no vultures in the sky, they were birds, singing a lullaby, and Steve would come.

There was no pain, only -

Steve.

There was no pain -

Steve

There was no

_Stevie._

**Author's Note:**

> *clutches heart*


End file.
